VCTF-Containment
__TOC__ Map description An island with a big containment wall surrounding an area. Both bases are located outside of this containment area, at the north and south. As for the containment area itself, it's composed of a pair of checkpoint rooms and a big cage in the center holding a Darkwalker. The Darkwalker is restricted regarding movement. The areas of importance in the map are: * Red/Blue Side: Located at the north/south of the map, houses the Red/Blue Base, which, for description purposes, we're dividing into Red/Blue Outer Base (the area with the flag), Red/Blue Inner Base (the lower level), Red/Blue Spawn Base (located at the north/south of the map) and Red/Blue Buffer Base (located at the south/north of the Red Base). * Midfield: The center of the map. Like the bases, for description reasons, we're dividing it into Darkwalker Cage (named, the area of the Darkwalker), Eastern Checkpoint (the room located at the east of the map), Western Checkpoint (the room located at the west of the map), Red/Blue Eastern Entrance, Red/Blue Western Entrance and Red/Blue Middle Entrance. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict The Dark Walker in the middle is supposed to sway the balance of power, but if you try to pilot it, the bot->player focus really messes things up. The heavier vehicles are not applicable for you to pilot because they move too slowly, the bots focus on them, and ultimately it just hurts you and your team. While the raptor *can* work, it's mobility also makes it vulnerable. It's best to just go straight for the manta. Your bots can't pilot those very intelligently anyway, and it's your only realistic chance of avoiding the borg. The best route to take is the far left\right paths, which snake into the center. You can't go through the side tunnels in the center because they have barriers, but past those are some ruined walls to use for cover and beyond *those* is a tunnel you can jump into. This usually puts you out-of-the-way of their main force. They will sometimes park the Goliath in front of the tunnels momentarily before they drive it into the center tunnel, but that is an exception rather than the rule. Once you get into the enemy base, try to smash anyone guarding the flag while you park your manta on their platform. Grab the flag and jump off the nearest ledge. You'll want to be careful with the hoverboard - the bots have incredible aim and easily dismount you if you use it for anything other than exploiting the straightaway after a sharp corner. Don't try to stay on the hoverboard if the enemy is shooting at you, the odds are they will hit you and effectively kill you. If you jump off the hoverboard, they still won't be able to gain on you without sacrificing their ability to shoot and there's a good chance you'll round the next corner before they do, and can resume using your hoverboard to further your lead. You should be able to secure at least two captures this way, and then it becomes a matter of stopping the enemy. There is a shield belt on top of the dark walker containment, and a portal to the raptor you can use to reach it in the back of your base.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Win this match to unlock the ability to steal Necris vehicles. Tips and tricks Trivia * The campaign features a version of the map where the Darkwalker is not contained and is free to roam. * The map had the working name of VCTF-Deny. Gallery vCTF-Containment-ConceptArt.jpg vCTF-Containment-ConceptArt-2.jpg vCTF-Containment-Keyguide.jpg vCTF-Containment-PU-1.jpg vCTF-Containment-PU-2.jpg vCTF-Containment-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also